Anyone but You
by aaliona
Summary: Pitch kidnapped Jamie, replacing him with a fearling to keep anyone from noticing. By the time Jack figured out what had happened, it was too late to save him. BlackBelief with hinted Bennefrost


**I posted this on Tumblr a while back for BlackBelief week, but here you are!**

"You can't hurt me," Jamie said, his whole body trembling. "I'm not afraid of you!"

With a terrible laugh, Pitch appeared in front of him. "Oh, really? Even if that were true, it would not matter. You believe in me, and I can touch you because of it. I can touch you; I can hurt you." He melted away again.

Jamie stepped back, but remained as tall as possible. "I don't care! Jack won't let you."

Pitch's laughter lasted longer this time. "You naïve little boy. Jack doesn't know where you are."

Looking around the dark tunnels, Jamie knew he had to be right. Who could find him in a place like this? Pitch could do whatever he wanted, and no one would be any wiser. To shake off the fear, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When he realizes I'm gone, he'll come after you. He will find me."

"Will he?" Pitch cooed in Jamie's ear.

The boy jumped at the sudden materialization. He turned around in circles, but the voice remained always behind him.

"It's summer, little believer, and Jack won't visit in the some time. You lost your last baby tooth ages ago, so none of the other Guardians will notice either."

"S-Sophie will get help," he said, unable to stop his trembles.

Firm hands grasped his shoulders, holding him still as Pitch moved close enough that Jamie could feel his breath. "Oh, Sophie… Such a poor little thing. I've never met an eight year old with such terrible nightmares."

Jamie gasped.

"That's right," he chuckled. "And her big, strong brother never knew. She was all alone. So alone that she'll be too relieved they stopped to notice her brother's replacement with a fearling."

"What do you want from me?" Jamie breathed, so crippled with fear that he could hardly speak.

Giving Jamie's shoulders a squeeze, Pitch glided around to face him, one arm still lingering around his neck. "Belief. I want the pure, _incorruptible_ belief you give Jack Frost. I'll take that belief and corrode it until it crumbles to nothing but hatred for the spirit and loyalty to me."

"You can't have it," Jamie spat feebly.

Pitch smiled, revealing his grey teeth. "Can't I? I'm sure it will be hard, but I'll turn you away from your would-be love."

Jamie's mouth fell open, but no noise came out.

"Thought I didn't know?" The hand on Jamie's neck crept up to run through his hair. "I see your darkest fears and the desires they stem from. You can hide nothing."

"They aren't anything," Jamie insisted, finding his voice. "It's just dreams."

Letting out another laugh, Pitch leaned in closer. "Exactly. They are dreams. It is my job to poison those dreams until you can't remember the originals. I'll fill them with a dark replica. You will get to the point where you will _beg_ for me, and when asked of your precious Guardian of Fun, simply reply, 'Jack who?'"

"That won't happen."

"What to bet?" Pitch smiled one last time before pressing his lips to Jamie's. The boy struggled, but he couldn't shake the spirit off.

He was too strong.

…

"Pitch," Jack snarled. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing I didn't want," Jamie said, his voice flat and emotionless as he stepped up beside his master. He wrapped both arms around one of Pitch's, who smiled down at the boy.

"You see," Pitch said, "you left him here with me for over a year. Our dear Jamie is fifteen. He's more than capable of making his own decisions, and he decided he no longer wants you."

Jamie glared harshly at the Guardian. "You left me here, Jack. I had no one at home who cared, but Pitch showed me who _really_ cares about me. You didn't notice it wasn't me last winter. You didn't care."

"I was busy, Jamie." Jack's voice held complete desperation as he struggled against the chains that held him. "I tried to visit more, but it was a hard winter. I was needed everywhere."

Pitch wormed his arm loose from Jamie's grip. "Exactly. Everything else took precedence over Jamie. That's not the way it works here. Why don't you tell Jack here how much it hurt when he left you?"

"No," Jack gasped. "Jamie, I didn't mean to."

"Stop," the teen said coldly. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You _knew_ I loved you. You didn't care. You pretended it wasn't there, so you could keep playing snow day with 'little kids,' but we were growing up. Sooner or later, I would have confessed my feelings for you, and what would you have done?"

Jack lunged against his shackles again. "That's not fair! I'm immortal; it wouldn't work."

"But it works with Pitch."

Jack stopped struggled, staring with wide eyes at the two of them. "You… PITCH!" He pushed against his bonds harder than ever before, fury evident on his face. "I'm going to kill you."

Stepping in front of his dark master, Jamie shook his head. "No, you aren't. Pitch was there for me when you weren't. He showed me how my… orientation worked. He let me feel a level of freedom, freedom to do what I wish and _who_ I wish. He even asked what I wanted done with you."

Jack swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing around. "And you said?"

"Lock him up."

Jamie turned away from the winter spirit and clasped his fingers through Pitch's. The taller spirit smiled menacingly at Jack before snapping his fingers. Black sand swirled around before yanking the white-haired youth into the shadows.

As he reached their bedroom, Jamie sighed and fell into his master's embrace. "That was so tiresome."

"I know," Pitch murmured. "But you won't ever have to do it again. I'll make sure of it." He stroked Jamie's head, happy that even in Jack's presence, he had not gone back on his early declaration.

"_I don't want anyone but you."_


End file.
